


Home

by hiraethnefarious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: Pietro survived the battle with Ultron, but Clint decided to take Pietro home to the safe house, to recover. Laura is surprised but doesn't protest, Pietro doesn't runaway, and Clint doesn't see something coming.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 47





	Home

Laura sits on the couch, chewing on her nails nervously. It's late, 2:18 am, to be exact, but she can't sleep. She's waiting for Clint to come home. He called earlier, informing her that he should hopefully be back at some point tonight. It was a vague answer, but she was thankful for the update. Laura wonders what state he'll be in;e could have a missing limb; she doesn't know. But he's alive, and that's all that matters.

A sudden noise from the field makes her jump. She struggles to get off the couch, grumbling about how heavy she is now because of the baby. She makes her way to the porch and squints to try to see in the night, and eventually, she can make out two figures limping over. One is Clint; she knows his profile so well she can immediately tell it's him. But the character, who's leaning against him, she does not recognize. It's not Nat, and its tall enough to be Thor or the Captain.

Clint eventually reaches the porch, the first thing she notices is he appears relatively uninjured, but the second is that a man is leaning against him, with white hair and pale dirty skin. Laura opens her mouth, but no words come. Instead, she just turns to Clint with a questioning expression. The man looks exhausted and beaten, with dark shadows under his eyes and his skin covered in cuts. 

"Honey, meet our new son, Pietro." He says with a sarcastic tone and nods at the man, who looks at Laura with a weak smile. She smiles in return and just nods her head.

"Welcome to our humble abode," she says and steps back so Clint can carry Pietro up the steps. She follows them into the house and up to the spare guest room, where Clint drops the other man on to the bed. He groans, and his eyes squeeze shut, curling up into a fetal position. Laura glances over Clint's shoulders and notices several bloody wounds littering Pietro's torso, which look to have been clumsily bandaged- most likely by Clint. You think after all his injuries, Clint would know how to bandage himself up properly, but he still sucks at it. He can barely put a Band-Aid on Nicole's finger properly.

"What happened?" Laura asks her husband quietly, as Clint covers Pietro with a blanket. The white-haired man has fallen asleep, and she doubts even an earthquake could wake him now.

"It's a long story," Clint mumbles in response and stands up. He presses a kiss to Laura's cheek, and she takes his arm and puts it around her shoulders, a habit she has. He can use her as a crutch tonight. For once, she can support him instead of him being a supporter. They make their way to their bedroom, and Clint practically throws himself on to the bed, face-first on the pillow.

"That bad, huh?"

"Eh," he whines, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You'll tell me tomorrow?" she asks him.

"Mhm," comes his response, which means yes. Laura slides into bed beside him and turns off the light. 

"Erm, what about Pietro? How long will he be staying?" she asks. This time, Clint glances up with his full puppy dog eyes. She knows that this is him begging her to let the strange man stay. Laura simply smiles, nodding, and the decision is made for Pietro to stay as long as he needs. She trusts Clint to know what he's doing when it comes to the strange white-haired man.

The next day, Clint wakes to the sound of children running. He breaks into a grin and goes to sit up, but immediately he's reminded of the pain in his entire body. Fuck, being a hero is excellent but hurts like hell. Laura is gone, definitely downstairs making breakfast. He stands up, ignoring the pain because of the prospect of seeing his children. But then he remembers Pietro and quickly hurries to the guest room. Pietro is still asleep on the bed.

"Oh, thank God." He mumbles. He was worried that Pietro might have run off in the middle of the night. He goes to bed and carefully shakes the white-haired man's shoulder. Pietro's eyes shoot open, and he lurches off the mattress and is in the corner of the room in half a second.

"Calm down; it's just me!" Clint says quickly and holds his hands in front of him. "I brought you here so you can recover. You got pretty beat up. Thanks for that, by the way." Clint says. He's referring to the time when Pietro nearly died because of saving Clint and the little boy. He remembers it vividly, seeing Pietro managing, narrowly, to avoid the hail of bullets. Some still hit him in the arm, but it was not nearly as bad as it could have been. His heart sinks at the thought of the alternative. 

Pietro nods and looks around the small room. "Where is Wanda?" he asks.

"She's fine; she's with the rest of the team. You can join once you're better, but I thought it might be better for you to stay here to heal because it's a calmer environment. Plus, the food is way better," Clint jokes. He waits for a response, but when none comes, he makes his way to the door. "I'll be downstairs; you can come down when you're ready." He says. He makes his way to the stairs, but then a rush of air beside him makes him stop, and then he feels arms around his torso, and there's white hair suddenly in his face. Before he even has time to react to the hug, Pietro has disappeared back inside his room. He smiles at the door before going back. The little show of affection means a lot to him.

"I didn't see that coming." He murmurs then limps downstairs.


End file.
